


Directive? Classified.

by immahill



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, One Shot, isn't Wall-E and Eve such a cute couples costume?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immahill/pseuds/immahill
Summary: “And it is Eve, by the way.”“Ee-vah.”“No. It’s Eve.”“Well I’m Wall-E, so it’s Eva.”-or-Tori and Jade get ready for a Halloween party.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	Directive? Classified.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote from Pixar's _Wall-E_.  
> -  
> i know many people probably are gonna be posting stuff for halloween, but i couldn’t resist adding my little take on a jori costume. and isn’t wall-e and eve such a cute couples costume idea?
> 
> also beware: there is a part in this that describes makeup, but personally, i know little to nothing about it. i tried my best with the little knowledge i have and google searches.

“Your costume better be good, Vega,” Jade huffed through her girlfriend’s bedroom door, leaning against the wall beside it.

“Oh don’t worry, it is.”

A sigh left Jade's lips. The idea to be Wall-E and Eve for Halloween had been Tori’s suggestion, naturally. Jade had thought it was entirely dorky when she’d first heard it, and she still did, but…yeah, she had to admit it was a pretty cute idea. And it was fairly unique. The concept seemed obvious, but she couldn’t recall hearing anyone planning on the same costume, and for the past few Halloweens, no one they saw dressed up as this set of Disney characters. At least, not in a way that didn’t involve a spray painted cardboard box or a white helmet, and that was decidedly _not_ what she and Tori were doing. That had been one of the only things Jade had made sure to clarify before they were each left to their own devices, planning to surprise each other with their outfits on the day of.

Plus, once Tori said she’d be Wall-E, Jade realized what she could do with her own Eve ensemble and it didn’t take much more convincing after that. She had a good idea, great one actually, one that just might drive Tori just a _little_ bit wild. Not that anything was really scandalous or revealing, but certain things were, ahem, noticeable.

“Since you’re so damn impatient….” The sentence was left open ended as the door clicked open, Jade barely catching a glimpse of Tori before she moved away from the doorway and back into her room.

“Hey wait–” Jade grabbed her bag off the floor and stepped into the room that matched extremely well with her girlfriend’s charming personality. In the middle stood Tori herself.

Starting from the bottom, Jade assessed Tori’s attire. Her feet were yet to be put into shoes, but her legs were covered with loose, worn, and dirty looking light brown pants. Circling her hips was a warm yellow utility belt, and Jade smirked at the lunchbox-sized red and white cooler hanging from it along with various tools in the slots. Looking up from there, Jade learned the brown pants were actually in fact overalls with a grey shirt under, what looked to be circuit boards sticking out of the overalls’ top pocket. Over that, she wore a rumpled orange button down with a “Wall-E” name tag, sleeves haphazardly rolled up just below her elbows. Even her hair was less precisely styled than usual, more messy waves than neat curls. Topping it all off was a pair of aviator goggles resting on Tori’s forehead.

“Well?” She grinned and spun around in a circle. “Whaddya think?”

“Not bad, Tori,” Jade nodded. “Not bad.” It was an accurate interpretation of Wall-E as a human, as if a real person had the character’s personality instead of an exact translation of all the movie’s details. Certainly an original, slightly dorky take on Wall–E. Jade liked it.

“Now let me see yours!” Tori urged excitedly.

“Hmm...nah.” Jade shook her head, more to just make Tori wait than anything. “Tell me a little background about this whole getup.” She drew her finger up and down, gesturing to Tori’s whole self.

“Oh c’mon–”  
  
“ _You_ c’mon.” Jade sat herself on Tori’s bed and gazed at her expectantly.

“Fine,” she huffed, but immediately brightened as she dived into her explanation. “I already had a basic idea of what I wanted to do, but I looked at other Wall-E costumes to see if I could incorporate anything into mine, and I looked at _actual_ Wall-E for reference.”

Jade leaned back onto her hands and smiled, recalling coming to the lunch table a couple of weeks ago and being greeted with the sight of Tori and Cat huddled around her laptop, scrolling through pictures of the animated robot before switching to discussing if Cat should reuse her Little Bo Peep costume and have Robbie be Woody. 

“Buying the stuff like overalls and this button up were easy enough. And I already had a grey shirt.” She plucked at each clothing item as she mentioned it. “So I just sorta balled them up and shoved them into a drawer for a while and occasionally wore them around, just so they didn’t look so sharp and new.”

“And then you rolled around in the yard?” Jade questioned, eyeing the dirt smudges and tattered parts of the cloth.

“ _No_ ,” Tori refuted, sounding offended. “Well, not exactly. I threw them in the dirt and stomped on them. And did the same in that one fucked up corner of the school’s parking lot, where there’s a bunch of loose asphalt and stuff.”  
  
Jade snickered. “Of fucking course you did.”

“Don’t make fun of me,” Tori chastised, though it lacked any real reproach. She made her way closer to Jade and continued on. “But then I washed them because I cannot wear that,” she shuddered.

“Good. If you didn’t, I would absolutely not be anywhere near you tonight.”

She nodded in acknowledgement. “It worked to make them look used and older, and I used some paint to make splatters and smudges.”

“You really put effort and detail into this,” Jade admired as she gently pulled on Tori’s button down to get a closer look. The shorter girl came to a stop in front of her. 

“It’s a habit. Trina and I used to always try to see who could make the best costume,” she chuckled.

“Still trying to outdo her, I see,” Jade teased. Her hands dipped below the orange button up and settled on her waist. One hand moved to tug on the belt resting at her hips. “Now explain all this.”

“It’s my dad’s. He doesn’t actually use it a whole lot. The tools he uses more, but I asked and he didn’t really mind giving me a hammer and screwdriver for the night. Oh, and this wrench.” Tori slipped it out of its holder and spun it once in her hand. “André mentioned the people who help build sets would have spare parts, so that’s where I got some bolts and small gears and stuff.” She slid the wrench back into its place and opened some of the pockets, showing Jade various metal components. “The people there were nice. I knew some of them from history and math.”

“What about these?” Jade reached up and plucked a green rectangle out of Tori’s overall pocket.

“Robbie reminded me I could get PCB boards easily. They’re pretty cheap by themselves.”

“Nerd,” Jade murmured affectionately.

“Like you don’t geek out about camera shit all the time,” Tori shot back.

“First of all, never call it ‘camera shit’ again. Second, there’s a difference. That’s part of what I do. I direct, shoot, and edit my own stuff most of the time.” The girl not yet in her costume poked the costumed girl in the side. “You’re just a nerd. Electronics has nothing to do with singing or acting.”

“It does with recording and producing!”

“I doubt André knows about PC-whatever boards. He does know how to use _audio production software_.”

“Whatever,” Tori murmured. “I really don’t know a lot, though. Robbie and Sinjin know a lot more than me, I just know basic stuff.”

“Still a nerd.” Jade grinned when Tori carefully but forcefully pushed her face away.

“Yeah, okay. Go get your outfit on, Jade.”

* * *

The Vega sister's shared bathroom was a little weird. Or rather, the blend of their items contrasted greatly. Tori's side of the sink had normal sundries of fairly popular but generic brands, whereas Trina's had a mix of beauty products that were all the rage on beauty blogs on The Slap and what looked to be homemade remedies stored in unmarked containers. Jade wasn't sure she wanted to know what ingredients went into those.

Choosing to ignore all that for now, Jade pulled her travel makeup bag out of the larger messenger one she usually used and set it on the counter. Not much was in it since she had put on most of her make up at her own house, not wanting to bring too much over to Tori’s before they left for the annual Halloween party held at Sinjin’s house. (Yes, he was weird, but he had a huge house with a pool in the giant backyard and always had great drinks and snacks. For a guy with such skewed social skills, he sure knew how to throw a party.) 

Her t-shirt and jeans were discarded next and she dipped down to grab her costume. The white tights, ones she found lying idle in the back of her closet, were put on first, followed by a simple, fake, also white thigh gun holster (made by Cat) holding a sleek toy blaster she’d found in her brother’s room. Then, the white leotard with long sleeves and a zipper running three-quarters of the way down the front, made of a shiny polyurethane leather material, was zipped on next. She had briefly considered buying a full body suit, but decided to give herself some mercy because while the material wasn’t _totally_ horrible, it wasn’t something she’d want to wear all over her body in a house packed with hot, sweaty, moving teenagers for hours.

Once her normal clothes were shoved into her bag, the makeup clutch was unzipped. She leaned close to the mirror, checking her eyebrows, mascara, and the electric blue eyeliner she had put on before driving here. Deeming them with no need to reapply or touch up, she went to apply blue lipstick, the shade of it matching her eyeliner. Rubbing her lips together to smooth the color, she recapped the lipstick and placed her makeup bag in her messenger with her clothes. Her hands habitually fiddled with her hair, flicking parts into place and making sure the vibrantly dyed cobalt streaks were visible.

Royal azure lips pulled into a smirk as Jade tugged the leotard’s zipper down to reveal the skin of her chest, stopping just above the end of her sternum. Oh yeah, she looked _good_. She’d definitely zip the zipper all the way back up to her neck later, though. Giving the Vega parents a show, and also drawing irritatingly inevitable leers she’d get from creepy guys at the party, were not items on her bucket list.

“Are you done yet, Jade?” Tori called from outside the bathroom door.

“Now who’s the impatient one?” Jade chided, but picked up her bag and opened the door all the same. She brushed past Tori and walked across the hall into Tori’s room. She didn’t need Trina walking into the hallway while Tori was drooling over her cleavage.

As Tori shut the bedroom door, Jade set her bag down at the foot of Tori’s bed and turned to face her. She felt her lips tug into a grin as Tori’s gaze immediately dropped to her chest, and laughter bubbled up in her when brown eyes flicked up and back down again, tan cheeks warming in a blush. “You’re a dork.”  
  
It seemed to take a second for Tori to get her brain working again, but when she did, she said, “And you’re gorgeous.”

“You’re also a suck up apparently,” Jade murmured, adding onto her last statement, though a pleased feeling warmed her chest and sated her want for validation.

“I’m just telling you the truth. You love it.” Tori walked closer. Her hand raised and brushed inches below Jade’s left collarbone. “And you even got Eva’s little plant symbol!”

Jade glanced down at the green iron on patch. “Yup. If I work the way Eve does, I’ve got the plant in a boot inside my stomach.”

“Ew.”

“This was your idea.” Jade's hands settled at the nape of Tori’s neck. “And it is _Eve_ , by the way.”  
  
Tori grinned cheekily and rested her hands on Jade’s hips. “Ee- _vah_.”

“No. It’s Eve.”

“Well I’m Wall-E, so it’s Eva.”

“It’s _E_ –” Jade stopped short when an idea struck her. “C’mere a second.”  
  
“I’m literally already right here, right in front of you.”  
  
“Yeah yeah, whatever.” She leaned down, once again digging her makeup bag out of her clothes. She brought out her eyebrow pencil and held it up to Tori’s face.

“Hey what–”

“Shut up.”

Tori flinched as Jade drew the pencil across her unfairly high cheekbone. “Dude!”

“I’m not your ‘dude.’” She marked Tori’s forehead with a black streak as well. “And stay still.”

Tori’s face screwed up in confusion, but obeyed Jade’s order regardless. One pale hand held Tori’s jaw, the other rubbing and smearing the lines she’d made on her girl’s face. “There. Now you have, like, grease smears or something.”

Tori raised an eyebrow but smiled. “Thanks. I considered doing that to my hands, but I don’t really want to mark everything I touch.” She ran a hand down Jade’s side and thigh until she met the toy gun in it’s fake holster. “Especially all this white you’re wearing.”

“Really? ‘Cause you seem to have no reservations ‘marking’ me when we’re–”

Tori squeaked and jerked back from Jade as the door flew open.

“C’mon guys. Mom wants to take pictures.” Trina said, sticking her head into the room. “What’s with you?” She looked Tori up and down.

“Nothing!”

“Riiiiight.” She eyed Tori one more time. “Well. Hurry up.” And with that, she was out of the room as quickly as she came.

“Saved by the bell,” Jade smirked at Tori.

“Shut up,” the shorter girl flushed before grumbling some complaint about Trina never knocking and never closing the door after leaving.

Trina was right though, they did need to get downstairs. Jade went to her bag again, grabbing the dark blue running shoes to go with her costume. “Woah,” she said, watching Tori pull on worn, clunky, black work boots. “Where’d you get those?”

“Sikowitz,” Tori offered as explanation. “He just dropped them into my lap before class one day.”

Well, that made sense. Sikowitz was an eccentric man who often acquired strange objects. How he had known Tori’s shoe size or why he had old work boots in the first place, Jade didn’t know, but she imagined Tori appreciated it nonetheless.

After zipping up the leotard, rolling her eyes fondly when Tori pouted at the loss of the view, and tying her own shoes, Jade waited for Tori to finish lacing hers. The way she did so reminded Jade of how she tended to tie her own tall, cherry red Doc Martens: laced up through the eyelets moderately above her ankle, but the rest were left unbinded, letting the tongue and the collar of the shoe hang loose.

“Alright.” Tori stood up from her desk chair. “I’m good to go.”

“Good.” Jade fished her phone out of her bag since she was leaving the rest of her stuff here. “You’re holding this.” She dropped it into one of the pant pockets of Tori’s overalls.

“Got it.” Tori slipped her own phone into the other pocket and patted it. “No phones are getting stolen tonight.”

“They better not.” Jade admired Tori’s costume and the smudges on her smiling face. God she was so cute. “Ready?”  
  
“Ready.”


End file.
